monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Zenfira
There was an expedition of Nature monsters to Hell, but on their way out, they left behind a little centaur called Zenfira, who had followed all the adults into Hell. They never returned for her, so Zenfira slowly became the spirit of hatred and resentment she is today. Role: Support/Attacker __TOC__ Overview Zenfira is a Fire Support Forsaken monster that heavily utilizes extra turn moves. Her main gimmick is applying many haters to her allies to increase damage output against the enemies. She can PER the enemy team and NER her allies. She uses many True vision moves to increase the accuracy of her team, and has the most abundant haters out of any monster currently in the game. Overall, she has some pretty neat gimmicks, and she can heavily boost the damage output of her team (Depending on luck with Element Hater). Pros: *Has PER and team NER *Great trait *Insane stats *Several damage increase moves *Utilizes Pierce, and even keeps it *True Vision *'Magic and Dark' moves as a Fire monster *Triple Damage lasts for more than 1 turn *Utilizes abundant "Hater" skills Cons: *Turn transfer move applies Shock to herself, disabling her extra turn moves for the next turn *Haters are random, making it a lottery *Extra turn moves are anticipation bait *Her only Triple Damage move can only be applied to herself *Extremely weak to PER *Few damaging moves, despite being part Attacker *Vulnerable to most controls Recommended Moveset Support (Ranked) *Cunning Hachiman (Team NER + Damage Boost + Evasion + True Vision, 30s, 2 CD) *Ifrit's Hatred (Team Double Damage + Random Hater + 100% Damage Mirror + Self Pierce, 25s, 2 CD) *Tyr's Justice / Maahes' Roar (Justice for Team Damage Boost + Precision + Self Extra Turn, 32s, 3 CD) / (Roar for Ally True Vision + Random Hater + Extra turn + Self Shock, 25s, 3 CD) *Shriek of Agasaya (AoE PER + Guard Down + Random Elemental Weakness + 30 Fire dmg, 30s, 2 CD) Recommended Runes: 3 Team Speed Attacker (Ranked) *Kratos' Aegis (Self Triple Damage + Precision + Skill Mirror, 30s, 3 CD) *Mixcoatl Rage (30 Dark dmg + AoE 30 Dark dmg + Nightmares, 27s, 2 CD) *Chiyou's Trickery (2 Random Elemental Weaknesses + 60 Magic dmg, 29s, 1 CD) *Kyzaghan's Curse / Critical Anahit (Curse for AoE 30 Fire dmg + Burn + Nightmares, 25s, 0 CD) / (Critical for AoE 30 Special dmg + Bleed + Self Extra Turn, 27s, 3 CD) Recommended Runes: 3 Strength; 2 Strength, 1 Team Speed; 2 Team Speed, 1 Strength Unranked * Cunning Hachiman * Kratos' Aegis * Tyr's Justice / Kyzaghan's Curse * Chiyou's Trickery / Laran's Valor (Valor for 50 Special dmg + Guard Down + Shock + Bleed, 25s, 0 CD) Counters *Her oodles and oodles of positive effects and no Positive Effects Protection in sight means Zenfira has a large weakness to PER. Use monsters like Wickah and Hornet for that. *Using an Anticipation monster such as Hookuai could limit some of her extra turn moves. *Her trait leaves her quite open to being controlled by anything but Possession. Category:Fire monsters Category:Tough Category:Possession Immunity Category:Supporter Category:Attacker Category:Status Caster Category:Causes Damage Increase Category:Causes Random Element Hater Category:Evasion Category:Skill Mirror Users Category:Causes Damage Boost Category:Cause Guard Down Category:Guard Down Users Category:Cause Shock Category:Causes True Vision Category:Cause Elemental Weakness Category:Causes Bleed Category:Cause Nightmares Category:Cause Burn Category:Female book Category:Adventurers book Category:Exclusive book Category:Underworld book Category:Extra Turn Users Category:Forsaken